Electronic displays, such as LCD monitors, plasma displays, or the like are typically used in retail environments to provide visual information to persons that may be in the visual proximity of such displays. The visual information displayed may be advertisements, product information, or various promotional sales information. The use of such thin profile displays rather than thicker profile displays, such as CRT displays, may be necessitated by the limited space available in a retail environment. Additionally, such thin profile displays are relatively light. Accordingly, they can be easily moved in a retail environment and mounted to a wall, ceiling or a stand.
When viewers are located at different locations in a retail environment, several displays may be needed to provide visual information to all viewers. Typically, however, two back-to-back positioned displays can cover a full 360° viewing area, particularly if the viewing angle of each display is relatively large. Each display can include a power supply having a power cable that supplies power to the display. Additionally, each display may mounted to a support structure in the position desired. One or more sources of visual data, such as a computer, can provide visual data to each display through each display's video input cable. Therefore, each display may be independently mounted, powered, and provided with visual data.
The above-described display system cannot be easily moved in a retail environment in which it is used. For example, moving each display involves moving its associated support structure, power supply, and other equipment. Because the displays are structurally and operationally independent, mounting them in a back-to-back configuration with their associated equipment may consume a large space in the retail environment, which may defeat the purpose of using such low profile displays. Furthermore, because a source of visual data is also provided near the displays to provide visual data to the displays, three power outlets may be required near the display system to power the source of visual data and the two displays.
Therefore, there exists a need for a double display system that has a thin profile so as to occupy a small space, can be easily mounted to a variety of support structures, and includes component that share power, visual resources and space resources.